


A Look That Means One Thing

by cherrieperrie



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Lashton - Freeform, Liz sees her baby fall in love with Ashton, M/M, Mummy knows best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrieperrie/pseuds/cherrieperrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz sees the way Luke looks at Ashton, and she knows what it means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Look That Means One Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thing I wrote for my girl, Summer, on tumblr, since she wanted Liz's perspective of Luke and Ashton's relationship.

Liz sees the way Luke looks at Ashton, and she knows what it means. She did the same when she first met Luke’s father. It’s something young, obviously, and sweet and maybe a bit confused, but she still sees it. It’s there and it’s just as clear and as hazy as it should be.

 

When Ashton first joined the band, it was a happy time for everyone, Liz included, because her baby and his friends were starting to go somewhere big. And then sometimes she would watch them practice, whether it was at her own house or at Michael’s garage or outdoors or any place really. Sometimes she just watched her little boy sing and saw the lights flicker in his eyes when he caught a glimpse of Ashton.

 

She thought it was just excitement at first, the kind that young boy’s get when they get a new addition to their newly growing in popularity band. But then Luke would ask for Ashton over and they would giggle and sometimes Luke would get Ashton to play FIFA with him, even though there was much complaining. And Liz sees her boy make a new best friend.

 

Liz sees the way Luke looks at Ashton, and she knows what it means. Luke has always been shy and timid and quiet at most times, except for when he sings, of course. But then he’s with Ashton again, and they are sitting too close together on the sofa talking about having their own headlining tour one day, and Luke is fearless.

 

He laughs, and lets Ashton take him on “friendly outings, mum. That’s all they are”. And Liz sees her boy start to feel for his new best friend.

 

“Ashton wants me over for the zoo later today, mummy. Can I go?” Luke asks her one day with pleading eyes. “We have a day off from practice and he wants me to come and spend time with him.”

 

Liz nods and smiles and Luke shouts a “Yes!” runs upstairs to look his best. It’s always his best, always for Ashton.

 

When the band finds out they get to tour with Hot Chelle Rae, it’s parties and cheering and tears of joy because they are getting recognized out in the big, bad world and that’s what matters.

 

And Liz sees her boy get hugged by his new best friend.

 

Liz sees the way Luke looks at Ashton, and she knows what it means. She sees them on tour, hugging and laughing and joking with the other boys. They are all just so excited and ready to be finally playing the big shows, even if people don’t know who they are yet.

She watches her baby sing his heart out and play the guitar like his hands belong there almost every night as the weeks pass by. And it’s happy because he’s doing what he loves and she loves that.

 

But then the tour is over and they are back to playing smaller shows in their hometown for a while until they get an offer to go on tour with an even bigger band.

 

And Luke is so happy, so _ecstatic_ that he’s living his dream and it’s so much bigger than he expected and the parties are bigger, the cheering, crying.

 

And Liz sees her boy be kissed by his best friend.

 

The summer of that year, of 2013, was when she watched her baby truly grow up. The band gained more fans and Luke changed his appearance somewhat to the extent that he looked more grown up now.

 

She watches as he holds hands with Ashton as they cuddle together on the bus. She watches as Luke tells Ashton how truly amazing he is and how they take a picture, maybe 20, of themselves together and post it on every online account they have.

 

She hears Calum’s and Michael’s whispers as they speak quietly about their two band mates falling asleep together, all tangled up. And she smiles at the way Luke blushes when Ashton comes up behind him so sudden and wraps his arms tight around him and kisses him on the neck.

 

She smiles when Luke asks her, “Mum? Ashton and I are going out. Do you want to come with us?” and she does go. Watches them as they cram into one booth together and giggle at something on Ashton’s phone.

 

Liz sees the way Luke looks at Ashton, and she knows what it means. She knows what it means when Luke comes up to her after she catches them making out backstage. She sees the embarrassed look on his face and when he opens his mouth to say something, she puts a finger on hers because she already knows.

 

And Liz sees her boy fall in love with his best friend.

 

She stares at them when they are home on break. When they still want to see each other, even though they are spending time with their families as well.

 

She watches as they kiss and cuddle and laugh and plan dates until they fall asleep too early and wake up at night.

Liz sees the way Luke looks at Ashton, and she knows what it means.


End file.
